


Punch-Drunk Kiss

by Bbug



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Possible smut, eventual billdip, possible minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbug/pseuds/Bbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the twins first summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines decides to stay with uncle Ford as an apprentice while Mabel returns home to California for her freshmen year of high school. After two years apart Mabel convinces Dipper to join her in California for their last years of school. </p><p>	Mabel has found the perfect crowd and is one of the most popular girls in school, and she encourages Dipper not to mention anything about mysteries or Weirdmageddon to anyone. </p><p>	He thought his first day at a real high school would go off without a hitch, but its lunchtime and he still hasn't made a single friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-Drunk Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, bbug here with a bit of a back story! \\(^_^)/
> 
> After living with room mates obsessed with reading fan fiction I have been converted.  
> (re-converted? i used to read them a lot back in middle school... anyways!)  
> My roomie is Angel_Of_Mysteries and she also writes! Please go and check out her BillDip called Entropy!  
> It's beta'd by our other room mate PrettyKitty473- who did me a solid and beta'd this for me..  
> and now i'm on a tangent.  
> ok.
> 
> Angel_Of_Mysteries has inspired me to try my hand at a BillDip, mostly because I'm into smut- so here we go!
> 
> This is my first attempt at fan-fiction so please be as harsh as you will.  
> I could use constructive criticism in order to keep this going! 
> 
> Thank!

“Mabel, this sucks. California sucks. Why didn't you just come back to Oregon instead?” Dipper huffed.

“Psh, and give up all this? Dip, it's not that bad! Just say hello to someone and BOOM friendship! ” He shrugged; it wasn't like he didn't want to fit in, but being home schooled by Ford didn't prepare him for any of the horrors of high school. He already witnessed someone running to the principals office in tears- for God-only-knows what reason. Stress, probably.

He smiled sheepishly, “but don't you miss Grunkle Stan, Ford, Candy, or Pacifi-”

“Dipper! Of course I do!” She jumped in, cutting him off. She never liked it when he mentioned Pacifica. The two girls were sworn enemies from the beginning of their stay in Gravity Falls, but they had some sort of deeper connection and even began to get closer towards the end. Then Mabel had to leave for school, and completely gave up contact with Pacifica. Dipper used to see Pacifica around town- she was the most popular girl in Gravity Falls- and she would always bring up Mabel in passing.

“How's you dumb sister doing- not like I really care.” But he knew she did, why else would she so consistently find excuses to ask about her? In fact, he brought it up to Mabel from time to time thinking that it would make her smile, but it ended up only make her angry. Figures.

“Bro-bro, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry!” Mabel shoved him playfully, pulling him from his thoughts. He put a smile on his face and followed beside her to the lockers. People smiled and waved, giving her attention as they walked by. It was so easy for her to make friends; she had such a magnetic personality. He scanned the halls wondering if he would ever be able to make friends like her. Not a single student had said hello to him or even acknowledged his existence since he walked into school this morning. His teacher in second period hadn't even noticed him until the bell rang and he had gathered up his books.

He snuck away into the restroom. Behind the closed door he exhaled a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding. He threw off his hat and ran his hands through his hair, “How can I fight all the monsters and solve mysteries in Gravity Falls and not be able to figure out how to talk to normal high-schoolers?!” He looked into the mirror, taking stock of himself. Most of his childish features had melted away. He was tall- not lanky, his straight blue jeans had a couple of tears from his adventures, but overall he washed up nice. He reflected on the hoodie Mabel had picked out for him; it wasn't as gaudy as most of her other creations. It was mostly blue, with a jumble of star patches that formed a certain constellation. Granted, that was kinda lame, but he was just glad it didn't have any glitter on it. He sighed. “I should just introduce myself and make some friends already.”

He shoved his hair back into his old worn hat and strode out of the bathroom just as the final bell rang. “I don't even know where my next class is,” he mumbled turning into the nearly empty hall. He instantly regretted leaving Mabel's side. Some stragglers were hunched over a couple doors down and he walked over to ask them for help. _Maybe I will introduce myself to them._ As he approached he realized they were spray painting something onto the lockers. Dipper grunted to get their attention. The tallest one whirred around, “Ah! Shit man, I thought we were caught!” His two companions turned away from the crude penis half painted on the locker doors. Original.

“Uh, hey...” Dipper started, but was quickly distracted when he realized how much bigger these guys were than him. _Oh God, this might not have been my best idea._

“Heey?” The tallest one said slowly behind a smirk.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING!” a large man in khakis was rushing down the hall, his tie swishing back and forth across his body. Dipper recognized him from the front office, the assistant principal. “Shit! Lets get out of here!” One of the boys grabbed Dipper's hand, and before he could decide what to do, he was being pulled briskly behind them.

Dipper's mind reeled while they ran; this was the first time today that he felt like himself. Ford had made physical activity part of their daily routine in Oregon. He stressed the importance of having both a strong mind and body. Dipper had learned a lot while living with Ford and Stan, and he missed the comfortable silence they fell into at dinner. However, he was glad to spend time with Mabel again. Unlike his sister, though, he was a loner. He was too busy with mysteries for friends in Oregon, but with no mysteries here in California, he was pretty lonely. Mabel had her social status to keep up, and while she spent a lot of time with Dipper at home, he couldn't cling to her at school. She needed to have her own life and he needed his.

Dipper wasn't a trouble maker- he was too nerdy for that- but these guys were the first to talk to him. They made him run instead of trying to stick the graffiti blame on him. That had to count for something.

They had run out of the school building and were crouched behind what Dipper assumed, based on the smell of sweat and dirty laundry, was the field house. He watched as the three boys coughed and wheezed, but he wasn't particularly exhausted. He grinned, mentally thanking his uncle Ford.

“What's so funny, kid?” one of the smaller guys asked.

“Exhilarating, right?” the tall one supplied. Dipper was kind of amazed the guy had 'exhilarating' in his vocabulary; he looked like a run of the mill punk. _Guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover._

“Er, yeah...something like that,” he shrugged and smiled, “I'm Dipper.”

****

Throughout his first semester in California, Dipper's new friends introduced him to many things, and he became first name basis with all the cops in town. By winter break he had a reputation in school as a 'bad boy' and Mabel was none too happy. She was all about having fun and enjoying yourself, but still had a strong set of morals and wished her brother wasn't friends with 'poop-heads.'

In May, four days from summer break, Dipper convinced Mabel to come to a party one of the football seniors was throwing. Being bad had its perks, as people invited you to things- mostly because they were scared of what would happen if they didn't. A couple beers into the night and Dipper's friend has the brilliant idea of breaking into the school's swimming pool. No one protested- in fact, even Mabel was down for a swim.

Six police cars wet from previously swimming teens later, Mabel watched as Dipper told both their parents and the police that it had been his idea. After so many run-ins with the local authority the twins' parents were too fed up to even cry as he was escorted away. The next Monday the school board decided that was the last straw, and he got expelled.

“Dipper, I can't believe this. You finally come to California and become some sort of hooligan!” Mabel sounded as tired as he felt.

“Mabel, you know I couldn't let them take my friends to juvie.”

“Why are you even friends with them?!” she almost yelled, “What happened to you?”

Dipper's eyes stung, and he looked into the carpet of their bedroom whispering mostly to himself, “I should have never come here.”

“Dipper, no,” she sighed. “I'm sorry. I'm glad you came, I just... I don't know what to do. I don't want to say goodbye yet.” She couldn't help but feel somehow responsible, since she could have been spending more time with him since his arrival.

“Yeah,” was all he could say. Since his expulsion Dipper had made plans to go back to being home schooled in Gravity Falls. “Come with me, Mabel?” It was more of a statement than a question, he had to go back one way or another.

Mabel looked deep in thought and slowly shrugged, “I can't be home schooled by Ford, I need a life outside of The Mystery Shack. So if I come, we have to go to the local high school.” Dippers eyes immediately brightened- there was hope!

“I said IF! Dipper, I don't know, I have so many friends here...”

“Mabel! You have friends in Gravity Falls, too!” He was getting way too excited. Why hadn't she just agreed to this the first time around?

“Fine.”

“Fine? Really!” He jumped up and hugged his sister tightly.

“Yes, fine... I don't want to see you go so soon, and I do miss Candy and Grenda,” she tightly hugged him back, trapping him, “the future is in the past...”

“No, Mabel don't-”

“ONWARDS AOSHIMA!”

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN DECIDED- THE TWINS WILL RETURN TO GRAVITY FALLS FOR THEIR SENIOR YEAR. (well Dipper has to take summer courses in order to be a “senior” because of his expulsion- what a poop-head.) 
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
